This invention generally relates to recommending content to a user of a digital magazine server, and more specifically to recommending content to a user based on content with which a user previously interacted.
An increasing amount of content is provided to users through digital distribution channels. While this allows users to more easily access a range of content, the increased amount of available content often makes it difficult for a user to identify content most likely to be of interest to the user. Various techniques to recommend content to users based on the user's interactions with content presented by an online system, such as a website or a social networking system. However, the large volume of content items maintained by various online systems makes it challenging for an online system to identify content items to analyze for recommendation to a user and to recommend content items to the user.